As known in the art of semiconductor charge transfer devices, in many applications it is required to regenerate a stream of information bits in the form of charge packets circulating through the device. This requirement for regeneration arises from the fact that charge transferred from one semiconductor transfer cell to the next is not perfect, portions of charge from each binary digital information bit corresponding to a "full" cell being left behind in trailing bit locations. See, for example, "A Simple Charge Regenerator for Use With Charge-Transfer Devices and the Design of Functional Logic Arrays", IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-7, No. 3, June 1972, pp. 237-242, at p. 238 in particular. In such regeneration processes, typically the regenerated signal stream is inverted with respect to the original stream, a digital "0" ("empty" cell) being regenerated as a digital "1" ("full" cell), and vice versa. Moreover, the digital 0 should advantageously be a "fat" zero, that is, from 5 percent to 25 percent of a full cell, in order to provide charge sufficient to keep traps in the device always full, so that these traps do not degrade the digital 1 signals. While charge regenerators have been described in the prior art for restoring input digital 0 to a full cell output digital 1, and an input digital 1 to a fat zero type output digital 0; the amount of output regenerated charge corresponding, for example, to the output digital 1 depends upon a reference voltage used in the detecting network for sensing the charge in the transfer cell whose charge is to be regenerated. Thus, fluctuations in this reference voltage lead to fluctuations in the regenerated charge which, over a period of time, can seriously degrade the information circulating in the charge transfer device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a charge regenerator for a charge transfer device in which an injected "full" cell contains an amount of charge which is independent of the reference voltage in the regenerator.